<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Misery Made Me a Fiend by mallornblossom</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22791358">Misery Made Me a Fiend</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mallornblossom/pseuds/mallornblossom'>mallornblossom</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel, Marvel (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Original, Comic, Fan Comics, Gen, Good Loki (Marvel), Inspired by Frankenstein, Mad Science, Magic, Marvel Norse Lore, Not Beta Read, Whump</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 17:42:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22791358</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mallornblossom/pseuds/mallornblossom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A run-of-the-mill mad scientist has a very specific use for Loki. After finding himself a little in over his head, it's up to the God of Mischief to work with the Avengers to get back what is rightfully his.</p><p>3/1/2020 - I'll probably never finish this. Now considering it discontinued. Sorry!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>66</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Loki, always looking for something to entertain him, thinks he's found a new ally.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
  
 </p>
  <p>
</p>
  <p>
  
</p>
  <p>
  
</p>
  <p>
  
</p>
  <p>
  
</p>
  <p>
  
</p>
  <p>
  
</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And thus ends the first chapter/prologue of my first ever comic. <br/>This reality borrows a lot from Earth-TRN747, and can be read as a kind of alternative timeline to 616. I haven't <i>quite</i> pinpointed where the timeline diverges, but it's post AoA and pre-WotR.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Surprise for the Avengers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Avengers find Marcus Surrey, who surprises them with his choice of victim.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>

<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    
  </p>
  <p>
    
  </p>
  <p>
    
  </p>
  <p>
    
  </p>
  <p>
    
  </p>
  <p>
    
  </p>
  <p>
    
  </p>
  <p>
    
  </p>
  <p>
    
  </p>
  <p>
    
  </p>
  <p>
    
  </p>
  <p>
    
  </p>
  <p>
    
  </p>
  <p>
    
  </p>
  <p>
    
  </p>
  <p>
    
  </p>
  <p>
    
  </p>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Post schedule is single pages on Wednesdays (maybe Sundays) on Tumblr, and then I'll post the completed chapters over here.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>